Zinc plays fundamental and diverse roles in cells yet excess free zinc is associated with metal cytotoxicity. To balance these opposing effects, cells have evolved universal mechanisms controlling cytoplasmic metal concentration. Cells accomplish this goal by zinc extrusion into the extracellular space, chelation by cytosolic chaperones, or sequestration within intracellular compartments. This last mechanism is the less explored process and it constitutes the main focus of our proposal. Zinc plays fundamental roles in synaptic physiology as well as in acute and chronic pathological conditions, ranging from excitotoxicity to the formation of amyloid aggregates characteristic of neurodegenerative diseases. Despite these fundamental roles of zinc, our understanding of the contribution of intracellular compartment in metal sequestration and homoeostasis is limited. In neurons, organellar zinc is stored in synaptic vesicles (SVs) by the activity of a synaptic vesicle specific zinc transporter, ZnT3. We have isolated and characterized by proteomics a ZnT3- enriched vesicle population. In these vesicles, we have identified ~ 140 molecular targets, several of which either up- or down-regulate vesicular endosomal zinc stores. These molecules provide a unique set of tools to assess the role of intracellular organelles, en particular endosomes and SV, in normal and pathological metal homeostasis. Our studies suggest that ZnT3 transport function are regulated by the nature of the compartment in which the ZnT3 transporter resides. Consistent with this notion, we have identified three targeting mechanisms that control ZnT3 subcellular localization that have the potential to regulate ZnT3 zinc transport function. In this proposal, we will specifically explore these novel regulatory paradigms testing the hypothesis that endosome-specific zinc transporter interactions regulate zinc transporter activity and resistance to metal-induced cytotoxicity. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]